Confrontation
by oneiroitane
Summary: Summary: It takes place after 4x20. Regina is heartbroken and drove Robin away of her. But Zelena hasn't finish her revenge yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**First try of fanfiction about this random. Please give it a chance. Tell me your opinion. It will be 3 chapters. I don't know yet. Outlaw Queen fic.**_

It was after the whole New York's drama. The reveal of Zelena as Marian and the whole story about her pregnancy. Regina found her whole to collapse in front of her eyes. The pain was insufferable and she didn't know if she would be able to handle the situation. For one more time, a member of her family destroyed her happy ending.

She wanted to clear her mind and went and served herself a drink. She was alone back to her house in Storybrooke. Henry wanted to spent the night with her, to comfort her but she denied polite. She needed time to be alone. To process the news. While Robin was away, a part of her was continued to hope. She kept fighting to find the writer and a way to bring him back. She missed him and Roland so much. No matter how much they loved each other, she couldn't stand the fact how easy he gave up on her.

Suddenly her door's bell rang and she let out a groan of annoyance because she knew who could be behind her door. She stood up from her couch and took a deep breath in and out before she opened the door.

"I knew I would find you here. We need to talk." Robin said and his voice break at the end.

"I don't want to talk to you or anybody else this moment. We don't have anything to discuss Robin. Leave." Regina replied crossing her arms on her chest.

"I needed to see you. Please give me some minutes." Robin responded and Regina let him into her house closing the door behind her.

Regina walked in her living her putting her coffee table between them.

"So talk." she ordered with a voice high.

"I think we need to talk. About what happened." Robin began steady.

"About what? I don't want any details, I have the big picture." she replied cold and ice.

"Regina, I thought I would never seen you again. And I tried to be a family for Roland." Robin said.

"Well, everything is fine now. You make your little happy family. You don't need me." Regina replied sarcastically.

"I had no idea she was Zelena. I hate myself for not seeing the differences. But I want /need a chance. I know I hurt you but we would find a way to get through it. Together." Robin said making some steps forward and Regina jerked back.

"I will help you with Roland because I can't bear the thought of my little knight to be sad or hurt. And I will help you deal with Zelena. She targeted you because of me. But we will never be back together Robin. I accepted. You should do it too." Regina responded dryly.

"Regina, please don't do it. Loosing you in that town line was devastated for me." Robin said softly.

"Robin, she is carrying your child. What do you want me to do? To be the stepmother to my niece? I don't want to get through anything. I want to forget. " Regina shouted at him. "You said you loved me. And then you went and slept with her."

"I didn't know she was your sister." Robin said

"I don't care. What if Zelena was Mariam? You wouldn't be here, right? Now, go to your baby's mama and leave me alone. "

"No, I won't. We can be together. I don't want anyone else. Only you." Robin responded

"Then you should have fight for me. Now it's too late." Regina said icily and with a move of her hand her front door opened and Robin was outside. Regina looked at Robin for a moment, their eyes pinned to each other and with a move of her hand she closed the door leaving Robin alone on her doorstep.

"It isn't the end milady. I won't give up on us." Robin said loudly and left.

It has been two weeks since they returned to Storybrooke. Regina made a memory potion for Roland to forget the last six months. Her relationship with Robin was still very bad. Robin tried every day to talk with her, to approach her. Regina couldn't be around him. The images of him and Zelena played in her mind. One day she found the page twenty three in her desk. She started to cry. Nothing would ever work for her. She made a fireball and burnt it. Regina spend her days on her office or with Henry. Roland came to see her, he asked for her but only when he was alone without Robin.

With Emma's help, Regina took Zelena back to the asylum. They couldn't trust her to let her free and she needed medical care. Regina with Robin visited her a few times. When Dr Whale took the first ultrasound, Regina couldn't bear the image of the family they created. Zelena never stopped to laugh at her about how she had Robin in her bed and about the blossom of their love.

Emma was on Regina's side all the time. She took her out for drinks and spend hours talking about everything. They got closer and became good friends. Tinkerbell also stood at her and tried to be optimistic. She denied to accept the new reality and she told her she would help her to gain her happy ending.

Regina felt loved around all her friends and Henry. Robin's betrayal still hurt but she could continue her life. Her happy ending was to feel acceptable in the world. It wasn't a man. She felt confidence. Zelena broke her but she glued her pieces back together. She felt to missing something but time heals everything.

Everything worked perfectly until Regina had a call from the clinic. Zelena hit one of her nurses and she managed to escape. Panic raised in Regina's heart and she called immediately Robin and Emma. Nobody had seen her after her escape and they knew she was preparing something.

Three days passes without news about Zelena. Regina asked Gold's help to find her but he refused to participate. Robin didn't understand what is happening. Nothing made sense to him anymore. How did he miss the signs? He felt empty, confused. He loved Marian but he wasn't in love with her for quite time. As he pictured himself with Marian-Zelena he felt disgusted.

Robin was on Charming's house with Roland when the door opened and Regina entered.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked worried looking at Robin.

"Yes. We are fine. Any news from Zelena?" Robin asked.

"Nothing yet." Regina replied " Where is Roland?"

"Upstairs. He is sleeping. Regina, we need to talk. I'm sick of how things are between us. I want you back." Robin said steady.

"I was hurt Robin but now I understand. I want to give us a second chance" Regina replied and Robin smiled.

Robin closed the distance and pulled her on a kiss. As their lips connected, he felt something was off and he took one step back. He looked at Regina and then he realized.

"Zelena?" Robin asked.

"Very good. You must truly love her. It's a pity you didn't see the difference when I was Marian." Zelena said smirking.

"What do you want here?" Robin asked demanded.

"You should be more polite with the mother of your child Robin. We had so many good memories. Remember?" Zelena said and winked at him.

"I prefer to forget them. Go away." Robin yelled

"Well, not yet. I came for a reason and that's not you." Zelena said with a smile. "Don't worry my dear. You will lost a son but I will make you another."

"Don't you dare touch Roland. He didn't make anything to you." Robin said upset.

"No, he didn't but you see... I want to hurt my sister. And hurting her children will break her forever." Zelena said and disappeared in a green smoke. Robin ran upstairs and he found Zelena above Roland. Before he had the time to react she took him in her hands and disappeared again in a green smoke.

Regina was with Emma and Henry back to her office. Henry was sitting on the couch and Emma and Regina were around her desk searching on the books for a way to stop Zelena. Robin had just called when Zelena appeared in the room and stood between them and Henry.

"Het away of my son." Regina hissed to Zelena.

"Oh my dear sis. Where are your manners? I heard you were looking for me and I decided to make a visit." Zelena said with a sarcastic voice.

"Where is Roland? How did you remove your bracelet?" Regina asked.

"I had my ways. Don't worry. Roland is ok. For now." Zelena replied calm.

"Why are you doing it?" Emma asked

"For fun. And now I'm here for your son." Zelena said smiling and Regina and Emma screamed no.

Everything happened so fast. Zelena made Emma hit the wall and before Regina had the chance to find a way to catch her without hurting the baby, Zelena created a green ball and threw it to Henry. Regina ran and the ball hit her making her scream in pain. Emma stood up on her feet and hit Zelena with Light magic making her hit the door and fall down with a big noise. Zelena yelled angrily to Emma and she passed out a few moments later.

Regina was still conscious in front of Henry who cried loudly and held her hand. Emma called for an ambulance and then she went to her side. Regina was clearly in pain and she was bleeding on her stomach.

Robin came a few minutes later and ran to Regina without a glance on Zelena. He took her on his embrace and whispered his love for her. He caressed her hair letting a few tears to fall. When they heard the sirens of the ambulances, Regina closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows on the first chapter. I really appreciate then and make me incredibly happy.**_

When they arrived to the hospital they took Regina into surgery, Robin left to find Roland. Emma asked Gold's help but he denied at the beginning. Belle convinced him to help. Robin brought him Roland's monkey and Gold made a location spell. One hour later Roland was back on Robin's hands safe. He asked little John to look after him and return to the hospital. He sat on a chair and he lost in his thoughts.

Robin was in the hospital, waiting to hear from the doctors about Regina's surgery. He had been waiting for over five hours in a room with Henry, Emma, Snow and David while the woman he loved was fighting for her life. He still could hear everyone else's voices , as they came for a long distance.

"Everything will be alright." he heard over and over.

It had taken a while to wash her blood from his hands. Robin was in the ambulance with her, holding her hand all the way to the hospital.

The feel of someone's hand on his shoulder broke him from his trance.

"Robin, are you okay?" Emma asked worried.

"It's my fault. She will die and it's all my fault." Robin whispered.

"Don't say that Robin. " Emma tried to comfort him.

"It's the truth. I have let her down. She was fighting for us and I gave up without a fight." Robin replied

"Listen to me." Emma said and took a seat next to him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. "She loves you very much. And she knows you will always on her side. "

Time passed, he had no idea how long before the door opened and Dr. Whale appeared.

"Hey." he greeted them steady.

"How is Regina?" Robin asked frighten.

"She is doing better. Her vitals are steady, no infections. There is no way to tell how long she will be like it.. Her body seems to healing." he replied with a small smile.

"Thanks." Emma said with a relief.

"But I didn't come to inform you only about Regina. I need to tell you something Robin about Zelena." Dr Whale continued "Unfortunately, we weren't able to save the baby. I'm sorry."

Robin didn't say anything. He nodded and sat back to his chair.

"How is she? Did she wake up?" Snow asked.

"She is better than Regina. No, she is unconscious yet. You may need to be ready. She will not take the news good." he responded and turned around to left.

"Can I see her?" Robin asked before he left.

"Yeah. But only for a while." Dr. Whale responded and leaded the way to her room.

Robin entered her room shutting the door behind him. He was unable to move from his spot. Regina looked so pale and she had dark circles underneath her eyes. She still looked beautiful without makeup. Regina wasn't one to ever look vulnerable and she looked like it now. Her strong stature was now destroyed.

It took him some moments before he could move closer to her bed. Robin sat by her side, holding her hand and he whispered sweet nonsenses to her. He promised to never again leave her side and obeying her when she ask him something.

It had been five days since the day she was hit by Zelena. Robin had not left her side. Emma made a protection spell to keep Zelena away from her room. Robin didn't go to see her. He felt sadness about the baby but at the same time relief too. He didn't know if he could compose himself in front of her. She was the only responsible for Regina's state.

The third day, Zelena left the hospital and Emma escorted her back to her cell on the asylum. And from there Emma found a way to open a port to Oz. Zelena was gone finally from their lives. Robin and Regina could be together without barriers but there was a still a problem. Regina was still unconscious and the doctors couldn't find the reason.

Robin left her side to go home and made a shower. When he was back, he found Gold above Regina. Robin was alert immediately and asked him to step away from Regina.

"Relax archer. I'm here to help." Gold said not giving attention to him.

"I don't trust you. Step away from Regina." Robin repeated and step closer to the bed.

"The reason she doesn't wake up isn't physical. But you don't want my help..." Gold said and turned to leave.

"Wait. Do you know why isn't she awake?" Robin asked with a sigh.

"Yeah. I have seen it before." Gold replied looking at Robin. "She is trapped in another world."

"But she is here" Robin said confused.

"Physically yes. But her mentally no. When someone is hurt deeply, sometimes the subconscious takes lead. In our situation, it tries to keep Regina trapping in a different world where she is happy. The person doesn't know that the world they isn't real. There are sighs but they chose to ignore them in their state." Gold explained

"And how can we bring her back?" Robin asked looking at Regina.

"I'm afraid there is no way. The only way to wake up is if Regina understand that world is fake. " Gold replied

"So, do you actually tell me that she will be like it forever?" Robin asked upset. "That there is nothing to do to bring her back?"

"I'm sorry my diarie. You must accept the reality. " Gold said coldly and left.

Later that night Robin met with everybody at library He informed them about Regina's condition and what Gold told him.

"It must be a way to be bring her back." Henry said worried and Emma hugged him softly. "We can't let her."

"That's why I asked you to meet here. " Robin said and pointed the books around them.

Robin placed Roland on a table as they pulled out book after book. It has been four hours and they found nothing yet. He started to gone insane and he continued to search.

"Daddy, when will we see Gina?" Roland asked with a small smile.

"I'm afraid we can't do it now my boy." Robin said and sat beside him and kissed his head. "Gina is to another world. We don't know when she will be back." Robin added.

"Let's go to find her." Roland replied making Robin's heart melted.

"Actually, that's a great idea." Belle said and everybody looked at her. "we tried a way to bring her back to our world. What if we go to hers?" Belle added with a smile and showed them a page of a book.

Emma took the book from her hands and began to read it aloud. The ingredients for the potion were simple except from one. They needed something that belonged to Regina. And it should be something with the most powerful emotional connection to her.

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Emma asked Henry and Robin.

"No idea. Mom isn't attach to her things. I never see her holding something precious to her." Henry said with a grimace.

"Maybe I can help with it." Mother superior said "I can make a spell and locate it. But I need something hers. Anything would work." she continued and Robin pulled out of his pocket Regina's scarf. He passes it to mother superior and she made a move with her stick.

"Follow the light and it will lead you to the objective. " she said and Robin along with the other followed it.

The light leaded them to Regina's vault. They went inside and the light stopped in front of a locker. Henry tried to open it but it was sealed with magic. Emma took the scarf in her hand and tried again with it. The locker opened and they found inside a small box.

Emma removed it carefully and examined it for a while. when she opened it, they exchanged a glance. Inside of the box, there was a ring made of straw. Robin assumed it was from Regina's first true love Daniel.

"Well, this is not what I was waiting for..." Charming said with a chuckle but Robin chose to ignore it.

Two hours later, Emma with Belle's help made the potion. She with Robin and Henry would drink it and went to Regina's dream world. Emma warned them to be carefully. If they hurt in the dream, they would hurt in the real life too. Taking a deep breath, they drunk the potions and everything went dark around them.

Robin woke up first and found himself lying on his back on the grass. Emma and Henry began to stir and they stood up slowly. It was a sunny warm morning and they seemed to be in the Enchanted forest. They were near to a lake, they could hear the water. They started to walk together until they caught with their eyes Regina. She was on a horse and she looked more beautiful than ever.

Robin looked around and started to walk toward Regina. He was so happy to see her. His Regina was there. She hadn't noticed them yet and Robin's eyes followed her gaze and stopped on a man.

Robin's heart squeezed on his chest and he tried to chase the thoughts away. Trying to not think that Regina's happy place was with another man. He tried to hide his sadness and disappointment and he closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Robin?" he heard Emma calling and he turned to look at her. "You don't have to do it. we can talk to her."

"No, I can do it." Robin said with a low voice.

"Don't stop to hope, Robin. Mom love us. She will come back to us." Henry said hopefully.

Robin tried to calm his heart down and they continued to walk closer. He watched as Regina called Daniel's name and jumped off the horse. She ran to him and he took her in his embrace. Robin didn't know what to do and it was Emma who interrupted them and spoke.

"Hello" Emma said standing in front of Regina.

"Hello. Who are you?" Regina replied with a smile looking at them without recognized them.

"Regina, don't you remember us?" Robin asked nervous.

"No. How do you know my name?" Regina asked curious

"Mom, this is not the real you." Henry said with a frown

"What the hell? What do you want from me?" Regina screamed and took two steps back.

"Regina, we are your family. "Emma replied. "This.." she added and showed with her hand around "isn't our world. Don't you remember Storybrooke? "

"No, stop it." Regina hissed. "I don't know why you are doing it but it's not funny."

"We are your family." Henry hissed. "I'm your son. How can you not remember us?"

"We came here to help you. This is only a dream milady." Robin said "And you need to wake up. You need to come back to us. We miss you."

"Really? A dream? That sounds ridiculous. " Regina replied with a laugh

"It's the truth. We were hurt and we almost lost you. You are the mayor of Storybrooke. You adopt Henry when he was a baby and Emma is his real mother. Their parents are Snow white and Charming. You married her father and you casted a curse and brought us to another world. " Robin explained watching her expression.

"No, I never married the king. I escaped with Daniel." Regina denied.

"Unfortunately no Regina." Emma said serious. "Your mother killed Daniel in front of your eyes. " Emma whispered and Regina was frozen and looked back to Daniel.

Regina's face was in shock. She started to remember and tears filled her eyes. Suddenly an idea came to Robin's mind and he paused for a moment. He hoped it would work. True loves kiss!

Closing the distance Robin grabbed Regina's face and crushed his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly and gentle. Then he pulled away and Robin looked hopefully to Regina. She turned and looked at Daniel for a last time.

"Don't be sad Regina. You knew it wasn't real." Daniel said "I will always love you. And I will always be there for you. All you had to do is close your eyes and I will be there."

"I'm sorry Daniel." Regina whispered and a tear fell from her eye.

"Don't!" Daniel said. "Now, it's time to wake up my love." he added and Regina nodded.

Regina woke up and found herself at the hospital. Regina blinked, her eyes straining against the hospital lights.

"Regina...?" she heard a soft voice and she knew he was Robin. " You are awake." he said and let a sigh of relief. "Welcome back. Henry is outside. Let me get him."

"No... wait." she said and let out a gasp. She turned her eyes on his. "You saved me. Thank you."

"Shhh." Robin replied holding her hand "Don't talk, you need rest." he said with worry.

"Stay with me." Regina whispered and a smile appeared on Robin's face.

"I will never leave you again milady." Robin said serious and brought her hand on his lips. "I'm going to get Dr Whale to check on you. I'll back soon"

Robin left the room , shutting the door behind him. He missed her so much. He missed her eyes, her smile. She was back and he could finally breath again. He wished to give him a second chance. She was the only one who could light his days.


End file.
